


Good Morning, Inquisitor

by ElCapitan18



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCapitan18/pseuds/ElCapitan18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delani Lavellan is not a morning person, but Cullen gives her a reason to not hate it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Inquisitor

Daylight streaming in through the stained glass windows warmed the bed with a comforting heat. Delani tugged the comforter to her chin and curled up into a tight ball. It was the sounds of Skyhold starting its day that had pulled her from her slumber, and Delani was determined to find it again. She had finally fallen asleep only eight hours ago, she would need at least another four before she was ready to leave the bed. 

The bed shifted as the man resting beside her molded himself to her back. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against his chest. Nuzzling her shoulder, he brushed a kiss over her surface before his sleep grated voice rasped, “Good morning, _ma atishan_.”

Delani swallowed down her replying growl. She didn’t like being reminded that it was morning, or that she would soon have to get up and face the day; not when the bed was so comfortable, and her company was so warm. Burrowing herself deeper into Cullen’s strong arms, Delani grumbled, “Don’t remind me.”

Stubble scraped over her shoulder and Cullen squeezed her against him. She felt the vibrations in his chest as he chuckled at her childish grousing. It wasn’t often that he slept in with her. Usually her human lover was up at dawn and at work soon after. Usually the thought of papers piling up on his desk was enough to pull him out of bed before he fell too far behind. On the rare occasion that he did allow himself to sleep in, Delani took full advantaged of his warmth. If he tried to leave the bed now, she would stop him. 

Pulling his hand from her waist, she hugged it to her chest and wriggled against him. Her eyelids were heavy, and she was cocooned in warmth, a millennia old Tevinter Magister could knock on her door that very second and she would not be forced from her bed. 

“You don’t think that it is a good morning, my lady,” wondered Cullen, the heat of his breath tickling the skin of her neck as he spoke against her.

Gooseflesh stood tall on her surface in response to his whispered words. An ember came to life deep in her core, the caress of Cullen’s breath on her neck blowing on the ember until it caught on the kindling of her desire. Delani’s only reply was to squeeze his arm to her breasts before kissing his knuckles. As determined as she had just been to fall back asleep, it was quickly becoming low on her list of priorities. 

The hand that she had hugged to her bosom traced the line of her jaw all the way to her ear. Brushing her hair away from her face, Delani shuddered when Cullen brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, “Would you like for it to be a good morning,” before taking her earlobe into his mouth.

All Delani could do was moan as he nibbled on the flesh between his teeth. She ground herself against him and whimpered again when she was met by his arousal. Cullen rubbed his hardening sex against her rear as his hand trailed down the curve of her neck toward her breasts. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Delani to find breath, with her mouth slightly open she panted, but each inhale seemed to only fan her growing need for him.

Large hands calloused by years of militant service touched her surface. With one arm under her neck, Cullen turned Delani’s face toward his, and stole her lips with his own. Delani moaned into his mouth, whining as his grip on her breast tightened around her nipple. Creators, how did he do that? How did he know her body so well?

Their tongues dueled as their hands explored. Cullen’s touch remained on her breasts, his attention divided between them, as she reached around in search of his erection. Cullen bit down on her bottom lip when she gripped him in her hand, a growl reverberated between them as she started to pump him. 

Up and down, up and down, she rubbed his shaft from hilt to tip and back again before she spreading the bead of pre-cum over his head. Cullen bucked into her grasp and groaned when she squeezed him in reply. Delani grinned against his mouth, the morning was starting to look up after all. 

With gentle force Cullen turned her face away from his. He held her jaw as his mouth started to work on her ear, and Delani moaned at the wet heat of his tongue tracing the edge of her ear. His other hand left her breasts, trailing down her torso and between her legs. Cullen’s expert fingers parted her folds and immediately located the bundle of nerves already swollen with excitement. 

Heat was quickly building inside of her. The combination of his mouth on her ear and his hand between her legs was making it exceptionally difficult to concentrate. The rhythm with which she was stroking him faltered as Cullen rubbed her folds. His breath tickled the hairs on her neck, which were already standing on end, eager for his caress. Cullen groaned into her ear as he sucked on the pointed tip, voicing his appreciation for how desperately she was moving against him. 

Delani’s every nerve was alive under his touch, her body aching with need for him. She could hear as well as feel how wet she was for him, how desperately her heat needed to be filled by his arousal. Her body moved by its own free will, seeking out his fingers and begging those calloused digits to show her satisfaction. With his grip still firm on her jaw, he kept her ear secured to his mouth and the feeling of him licking, nipping, and sucking on her was making her feel as though she was on fire. 

“Cullen,” she moaned, her hips jerking against his hand. “Please.”

The sound she made was something akin to a purr when he focused his fingers on rubbing her clit. He worked her in slow circles, his hands matching the pace of his mouth as he sucked on her ear. Delani rubbed his cock more vigorously, showing him how badly she wanted him to touch her, how badly she needed him to fill her. 

He bucked his cock against her rear, pressing the tip to the fatty flesh of her bottom as she worked his shaft. Delani’s moans grew in volume when Cullen rubbed her harder, faster, pushing her nearer and nearer to the edge as his mouth moved from her ear to her neck where he could lick, nip, and suck on her some more. Her hips were rolling against him, seeking him out at every turn. Cullen pinned her hips to his, forcing her hips to be still as he worked her over with delicious deftness. 

“ _Garas isa ma, ma atishan_ ,” he growled against her neck, and she did. 

Delani’s entire body vibrated with the electricity. She jerked against him, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the clutches of climax rivet through her core, pulsing, throbbing, aching to embrace his manhood. “ _Fenedhis_ ,” she cried as her body shook. 

With his hand cupping her sex and his teeth in her neck, Cullen felt each wave of her orgasm as it rocked through her. When she finally came down from her release, panting hard to catch her breath, Cullen kissed the curve of her neck and bent her knee around his arm. 

Delani whimpered only for her voice to be muffled by Cullen turning her face back toward his to steal her lips against his mouth. Their teeth clashed before Delani opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue against hers with a groan. As Cullen explored her mouth, he positioned himself at her soaking entrance and moistened his tip on her slick petals. 

Biting into her swollen bottom lip, Cullen thrust himself into her heat and they both groaned at the intensity of his invasion. Delani shuddered against him, her body ached with need, her blood was on fire with desire for the human who had consumed her, body, mind, and soul. Pressed into her all the way to the hilt, Cullen waited until her snug embrace adjusted to his fit before he started to pump his hips. 

She cried out at the decadence of him. He fit her just right, rubbed her so perfectly, the lush velvet of his arousal felt delicious against the slickness of her inner walls. Wrapping her arm around the back of his neck, Delani kissed Cullen hard, letting him know that she was more than ready for him to take her.

He started to move, his thrusts slow, unhurried, as he filled her up with his desire. Cullen released her lips from between his teeth and pressed his sweat covered brow to hers. Delani mewed and moaned as he rocked against her, the friction of their bodies setting her insides ablaze with a fire that filled her to the brim. 

Calloused fingers pinched and twisted her nipples as he fucked her nice and slow. “ _Ma lathnehn, ma atishan_ ,” his gravelly voice whispered between them, stirring Delani inside and prodding the hellfire raging in her core. 

 _Fenedhis_ , Delani hissed. She could think of little more arousing than when Cullen spoke to her in Elvish. It melted her insides until she felt so hot that she couldn’t think straight. When he spoke to her in her native tongue in that deep, husky, breathless voice of his, Delani felt the threat of release as surely as she would from his engorged cock filling her whole. 

Delani cried out, throwing her head back onto his shoulder. What was it he had asked her? Creators, she couldn’t think when he filled her like this, when he spoke to her like that. Was she enjoying this? 

“ _Ir seran, vhenan’ara_ ,” she answered him, her voice quivering, jostling with each of his thrusts. She was enjoying him more than what was right, and still she wanted more. Reaching around, Delani gripped his ass and dug her nails into his skin. Through clenched teeth she growled, “ _Vera ma shema_.”

She felt him grin against her neck before he muttered, “ _Ma nuvinen_ ,” and bit into her shoulder. 

Her moans filled the room as Cullen followed her instructions and fucked her harder. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud, and the bed rocked as he pounded his pelvis against her ass. Delani’s whole body shook with each of his assaults and she felt herself getting _there_. 

Her blood was burning hotter than the sun, the friction of his cock against the snug fit of her walls helped to burn her even hotter. Cullen continued to whisper in her ear, words filled with love and adoration spoken in a language that transcended any common tongue. She mewed and moaned and rocked her hips to brunt his thrusts.  

Soon Delani felt the sun burst inside her, fire raging under her surface. Her vaginal walls contracted almost painfully in their urgency, and stars filled Delani’s vision as she was swallowed up into the throes of ecstasy. Her whole body shook as wave after wave of euphoria crashed against her. Delani retained only enough of herself to register the desperation of Cullen’s replying thrusts.

As her core pulsed around him he found his own release. Her name shouted from his lips, muffled by her shoulder as he bit into her to keep himself grounded. She milked him for every drop, the fiery heat of his seed jetting inside of her and filling her up to the brim.

It felt like several minutes had passed before Delani was able to breathe normally again. Cullen’s erection softened inside of her before he decided to pull himself out, his breath ragged on her back as he also came down from the high of climax. Releasing her leg from the crook of his arm, Cullen rolled Delani over to face him and showered her face with adoring kisses.

He scattered gentle pecks over her cheeks, eyelids, forehead, on the tip of her nose, and the line of her jaw, before finally stopping at her lips. When he pressed his lips against hers it was with a hunger that was no longer carnal in nature, but emotional. Cullen was confessing to feelings that he could not begin to verbalize, and the only reason that Delani understood was because she felt them with every shred of her soul. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Delani kissed him long and hard. It was moments like these that filled her life with meaning. She could not imagine waking up without his arms around her. To be without Cullen was to be without oxygen, she simply wouldn’t survive it. 

When finally they broke apart there was a satisfied grin on Cullen’s face and his deep voice rumbled, “Now is it a good morning, Inquisitor?”

Delani could not help her replying smile when she answered. “The best, Commander.” Combing her fingers through his unruly and curly hair, Delani’s smile gave way to a pout. “But this doesn’t mean that we have to get up now, does it?”

A laugh barked out of Cullen and he hugged her to his chest. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he rubbed her naked back as he assured her, “Not yet, _ma atishan_. I think we’ve earned ourselves a few more hours of sleep.”

Delani couldn’t adore this man any more if she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma lathnehn, ma atishan  
> (Are you enjoying this)
> 
> Ir seran, vhenan’ara. vera ma shema  
> (Very much. Take me faster)


End file.
